Nervous Marriage
by glamangel2015
Summary: Full summary inside. I wrote this with neo the dual keyblade weilder so i'm happy it turned out well & so is neo the dual keyblade weilder! please review because i always appreciate those.


**Nervous marriage**

**By: Glamangel2015 & Neo the dual keyblade weilder**

**Summary: hello everyone! While I'm working on my OC story I thought I would post this! ^^ it's Vegito & Gogeta's wedding night & we all know what happens then. *perverted thoughts* Vegito doesn't know anything about sex but he's too shy to tell Gogeta this. So what will happen between the 2? Well let's find out!**

Vegito was terrified & there was nothing he could do about it. He trembled as he held the silky sheets covering himself from the neck down. He bit his lip nervously and turned his gaze to the bathroom. Gogeta had come in the room clad only in his boxers without Vegito knowing. "Hey." Gogeta said to get Vegito's attention.

Vegito turned his head to the sound of Gogeta's voice. He let out a little squeak as he saw Gogeta nearly naked for the first time. Gogeta had well-built arms & legs & his chest looked like it was carved out of a rock. Gogeta just stood there, in place wondering why Vegito just looked flushed and why the hell he had the covers on him. Well, he hasn't shown his body nearly naked to him before, but why would his love be embarrassed? _'What am I going to do? Will Gogeta be disappointed when he finds out that I know nothing about sex? Will he get in the bed & when he finds out will he change his mind?'_ Vegito thought.

Gogeta decided to do something that would clear Vegito's mind so he kissed him. Vegito melted into the kiss from the blonde. Gogeta then pushed his tongue inside & explored Vegito's mouth while trying to tug down the sheets gently. Vegito continued to kiss Gogeta but he clinged to the sheets tightly. Gogeta had become frustrated with the sheet and had thrown it off of Vegito fast.

Gogeta had smirked at Vegito's utter shock. Vegito let out a startled yelp when Gogeta yanked the covers away from him leaving him exposed. He brought his knees to his chest & put his hands over his cock blushing in embarrassment. Gogeta had smirked and had gotten off the bed to remove his boxers, letting his huge appendage reveal itself. Vegito then started to get really scared. He started trembling when Gogeta took off his boxers exposing his erection.

He pulled his knees tighter to his chest & Vegito let out a whimper with a hint of fear in his glittering black eyes. Gogeta noticed this fear and had gotten on the bed next to Vegito. "What's wrong, Vegito? Tell me." Gogeta had asked serious. "I don't know anything about sex Gogeta. I...I...this is my first time having sex with anyone." Vegito replied & looked down to the floor extremely embarrassed. _'Will he change his mind about this?'_ Vegito thought.

Gogeta was shocked. Hell he was beyond shocked. But then a smirk crept up on his face. Gogeta had instantaneously got in between Vegito's legs scaring him. He then whispered, "Heh, don't worry I'll be your teacher and take you."

"Pl...Please be gentle with me Gogeta" Vegito replied. Gogeta kissed Vegito softly and bit down on the smaller's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Vegito gave Gogeta permission & their tongues swirled around in each other's mouths. Gogeta had beaten Vegito's tongue and had licked everywhere around the younger's mouth. "Go...Gogeta" Vegito panted between kisses as Gogeta continued to explore his mouth.

Gogeta had started to suck on Vegito's neck causing the moans to become even stronger and louder than ever before. "Mmmmm...Go...nnnn…" Vegito moaned. It felt really good when gogeta sucked on his neck. Gogeta had suckled on the pert nipple that got hard from his fingers playing with them a few seconds ago. "Nnnn...nnn gogeta mmmm… more…" vegito moaned out as gogeta fondled his nipples.

Gogeta pulled away. "I never thought you'd be this turned on." Gogeta said smirking. "It feels...strange but really good gogeta. Turned on?" Vegito asked as he stared up at the blonde. Gogeta looked at Vegito's erection and started to lick the head playfully, causing Vegito to cry out in utter pleasure. "Go..Geta…What…What are you doing?" Vegito moaned when gogeta licked the head of his cock. Gogeta just smirked and replied, "Something you'll love." "Wh... what would that be?" Vegito asked as he looked down at the blonde.

Gogeta had then stuck a finger in Vegito's mouth. "Suck them." Vegito looked at gogeta unsurely but he started to suck on the finger in his mouth. Gogeta had smirked and sucked Vegito's cock more.

"nnnn...aah..gogeta...nnnnnn" Vegito moaned out as gogeta sucked. "Keep licking each finger," Gogeta said and went back to sucking Vegito's cock. Vegito complied & licked & sucked every one of gogeta's fingers getting them wet with saliva not knowing what gogeta planned to do. Gogeta stopped sucking Vegito and the brought one of his saliva coated fingers and had stuck it into Vegito's tight entrance. Vegito jumped when gogeta put his finger inside him. "aahh gogeta...that hurts." Gogeta was searching for something in Vegito. "Where is it?" "where's what gogeta?" Vegito asked as he squirmed uncomfortably.

Gogeta struck the g spot precisely. "gaaahhaahhh...wh-what was that?!" Vegito cried as gogeta hit a very sweet spot inside him. Gogeta silently played with the sensitive bundle of nerves he was striking and added another finger inside. Gogeta started to scissor the fingers to strike Vegito's prostate and stretch him out. "ooooohhhh...hit there again gogetaaaa..." vegito moaned his hair now disheveled & his eyes hooded with pleasure. Gogeta rapidly hit the spot again and again. "ah ah ah ah ah aaaahhh" Vegito moaned out. _'what... what is this pressure feeling i'm having?'_ he wondered. Gogeta took his fingers out of Vegito and smirked as he got in between the younger's legs. "go...geta? wh-what are you doing now? why did you stop?" Vegito asked as the blonde took out his fingers & got in between his legs.

Gogeta smirking as he took stroked his hard appendage and slowly put the head to the entrance. "gogeta what are you going to do?tell me please." vegito asked. "If I tell you it'll spoil the surprise, Vegito- Chan!" Gogeta had answered with a smirk on his face. "just...promise me you'll be gentle Gogeta." Vegito replied. he was still nervous about this. Gogeta smiled at Vegito's innocence and kissed Vegito gently before saying, "Don't worry I'll be as gentle as I can be." Vegito was still nervous about this but Gogeta's words seemed to make him feel better. Gogeta had the straddled the younger saiyan and had positioned his hard-on at  
Vegito's entrance. Vegito laid there & watched Gogeta as he got between his legs.

Gogeta had started to prod the entrance with the tip of his large piece of  
flesh and watched as it slowly went inside Vegito, inch by inch. Vegito squirmed as Gogeta pushed himself inside. he tried to pull away from the flesh shoving inside him."aah Gogeta stop...it really hurts you're too big." Vegito moaned in pain as tears formed in his eyes from the pain. "Oh, I'm too big am I?" Gogeta smirked as he said it. Vegito whimpered in pain "yes...you're too big Gogeta. it hurts so bad." he continued to whimper as a little tear ran down his face.

"Don't cry Vegito." Gogeta said as he licked away Vegito's tears. "but...it hurts so bad Gogeta..." Vegito whimpered as more tears ran down from his glittering black eyes & down his face as his bottom lip trembled. Gogeta kissed the tears away from Vegito's cute face and angled himself to hit Vegito's spot. "gaaah!" vegito moaned as gogeta hit his sweet spot. Gogeta smirked lewdly as he kept hitting that spot with much more force. vegito wrapped his legs tightly around gogeta's waist then wrapped his arms around the blonde & pulled him into a hot,messy kiss.

Gogeta started to pound Vegito into the bed really hard it started causing the black haired saiyan to moan like a bitch. 'The pressure feeling is getting bigger' he thought to himself "aah gogeta! ..Harder!" Vegito moaned in pure pleasure. Gogeta obeyed willingly and had slowed his thrusts down into hard rough thrusts. "No! Don't slow down! Don't slow down gogeta!" Vegito moaned out. Gogeta smirked and started to speed up his thrusts. "You like this Vegito?" Gogeta asked with a smirk on his face. "aah! Yes! gogeta!" Vegito cried out in pure ecstasy as gogeta quickened his pace.

Gogeta felt Vegito tighten around him and his thrusts became much faster. "gog ... eta what is this ... pressure feeling? It keeps getting bigger & bigger" vegito moaned out to the blonde. Gogeta whispered, "Just let it vegito" "aah ... just let it what gogeta" vegito whispered back. Gogeta had started stroking Vegito's hard member at the pace of his thrusts. "aaaahhh! gogeta!" vegito screamed out in ectasy. Gogeta had groaned Vegito's name as the both of them came at the same time.

When vegito came pure ecstasy & pleasure enveloped him as his eyes widened to their extent & his arms & legs tightened around gogeta. Gogeta just smiled at the younger one below him with love shining in his eyes. vegito's eyes were still filled with the sweet ecstasy of his first orgasm. vegito's arm trembled as he brought it to the back of the blonde's head to give him a sweet kiss. Gogeta was shocked as he was pulled into a kiss, but had kissed back fully and then pulled back and laid his head by the shorter saiyan, who fell asleep with tears and a smile on his face.

Vegito immediately fell asleep after kissing gogeta with a smile on his face. He mumbled a few words in his sleep that caught gogeta's interest. "mmm... gogeta...love...you" Vegito mumbled in his sleep as he snuggled himself closer to the blonde with an innocent look on his face. Gogeta smirked, "Love you too." Gogeta then gave Vegito a kiss on the forehead before pulling the sheets over them & holding Vegito close to him. "Sweet dreams my love." Gogeta mumbled before sleep took him.

**Well that's it! I had this story already written so I'm happy with the way it turned out & so is neo the dual keyblade weilder. I hope to finish my OC story soon & to have more yaoi stories up! So that's it for now & I will talk to you guys later! ^^**


End file.
